The Wild Westerguard
by GodGirl5900
Summary: The sequel to "The Old Friend Revenge", in which Hans' sworn destruction of the Royal Family of Arendelle is followed through. Will Hans kill the Bjorgmans and Elsa? Or will true love and hard work ward off the admiral for good? Again, I didn't come up with Hedi and Joseff's names, personalities, or appearances, and I don't own Frozen or the rights to the characters. You guys know.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, guys! The sequel to my most popular fanfic, "The Old Friend Revenge", scoring at over 400 views! YAYYY (okay maybe not a lot in the grand scheme of things but I've only been on since, like, October... so this is huge for me... XD**

**Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1:

Elsa paced back and forth on the wooden floors of her study, muttering inaudible words of frustration and concern. Nearby, there was her navy general, sitting like a statue at a chair, and Prince Kristoff, her brother-in-law, a mixture of guilt and aggravation on his face as he casually lounged next to the general.

"Kristoff!" Elsa barked when she looked up. "You caused this! Don't you care?"

Kristoff nodded, seeming to be deep in thought, and Elsa groaned.

"Your Majesty," the general said. "The ships will be arriving in the port at any moment. I shall order the defense if you agree."

Elsa waved him off and shook her head. "That will cost too many lives of the villagers. I can build an army myself; you know that."

The general stood up, and stopped Elsa's pacing. "Queen Elsa, it could take some time for you to gain a defense squad, even with your powers. I recommend the navy soldiers be brought out now; if we do that, Prince Hans will not be able to penetrate to the townspeople. And both you and the..." the general paused as he peeked at Kristoff, "the royal family... you will all be safe."

Elsa shook her head. "No. I will not sit back and watch my own soldiers die in a battle that _he _caused."

Kristoff hung his mouth open, and stood up. "Woah, woah! You're not blaming this on me, are you?"

"I have full reason to blame this on you," Elsa replied. "You gave him full invitation to attack!"

"That was when he was pinned at sword-point."

"You still told him to come back."

Kristoff threw his hands up and sighed. "Look! He's got hardly any soldiers, and the Southern Isles is practically deserted! There's no way he could build an army that would even compare to your power alone."

Elsa smiled fondly, and then it melted to a frown. "Flattery will not excuse the fact of your fault," she scolded. "But thank you."

The general cleared his throat. "Your Majesty."

Elsa straightened herself, and nodded. "You may go. Send our smallest brigade to block the town entrances. All of them; surround the whole town. If they penetrate the blockade, evacuate the town. Don't bother with us. We shall be fine. That is all."

With a nod, the general left the study, and Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at Kristoff. "How do you get yourself into these things?"

"Don't even ask," Kristoff laughed.

XxX

"All right, everyone!" Kristoff called to his family.

Anna was the first to respond. "What is it? Are the ships close? Will we have to evacuate? Are we going to fight?"

Kristoff tried to keep track of all the questions. "Yes, ah, no, and... yes."

Now Anna was confused. "Ahhh... take it from the top."

By now, their teenage children, Heidi and Joseff, had come into the room. Heidi, the younger of the two, had a sheath belted to the waist of her dress, and the sword in her hand.

"I'm ready to fight for the kingdom!" Heidi asked with enthusiasm.

Joseff held up his injured left arm, his bandage still stained with blood from their last endeavor with Hans, and he just shook his head. "I'm not," he grumbled.

Kristoff nodded. "Okay. First off, the ships are closing in soon. The navy general estimates their arrival to be any moment. Second, only Joseff will be evacuating... just because I don't want him any more hurt. And lastly, we _will _be fighting; _if_, and _only _if, Hans penetrates the navy blockade. Understood?"

The three others nodded, and Kristoff turned to Anna, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Anna, I need you to take Joseff to the stronghold. You know where that is. I had a few soldiers sent there to protect it from Hans, so he'll be fine. Can you do that for me?"

Slight fear in her eyes, Anna nodded. She and Joseff left, and Kristoff faced Heidi, a serious look in his eyes. Heidi had never truly felt afraid in her life––not until she had faced Hans, anyway––and now she was feeling it more than ever. She was beginning to understand her aunt.

"Heidi," Kristoff murmured. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid when you're fighting the soldiers. Just stick to what you were taught. Don't try anything new until you're desperate."

Heidi smiled at her father. "Papa," she said. "I should be telling _you _these things."

Feeling some fear himself, Kristoff pulled Heidi into a tight bear hug. "Oh, Heidi," he whispered. "I just can't lose you again."

"You'll never lose me," she replied, also whispering. "I'm too good at surviving. Just like you."

Kristoff hugged her tighter, and suddenly, they were interrupted by the bursting of the door.

"Hello, old friends!"

**One of the things I really wanted to establish was the relationship between Kristoff and Elsa, this sort of awkward-sibling-friendish relationship. Kristoff's not really used to being royalty, even after being married to Anna for, like, 20 yrs. XD it's just his personality. And Elsa has been queen longer than they've been married, and she's pretty much a pro. So besides that conflict, I also wanted to show more of Kristoff's sensitive side (you think I like Kristoff? XD), which I kind of showed in the first book. But this sequel really brings out his inner struggle (especially towards the end, when he and Hans have this kind of "final showdown" XD Oh gosh I'm so weird), and how his actions cause unnecessary-but not for him, of course-guilt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kristoff had no idea how he had done it, but standing before him and his daughter was none other than Hans himself, with two guards beside him. Each of the guards held a remaining member of his family captive, and infuriated, Kristoff drew his sword, his daughter following his lead.

"Let them _go_!" Kristoff roared, holding his sword up to the evil king.

Hans chuckled smoothly. "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked. "It wouldn't be any fun for me!"

"I don't want any trouble," Kristoff said, changing his tone to a calmer one. "Just hand them over and we'll pretend this never happened."

Hans' lips curled into a smile. "If you want to make a _deal, _I'm willing. _You _come here with your daughter, and the rest of your family will live. Of course... _you _might not, but... let's not fuss over petty details!"

Hearing this made Kristoff all the more angered, and he thrust his sword toward the two soldiers. Out of instinct, the men released Anna and Joseff, which made Hans cry out in anger.

"Go!" Kristoff cried. "All of you! Get to the stronghold! NOW!"

Heidi hesitated. "But Papa––"

"GO!"

With a meek nod, Heidi ran out of the room, catching up to her mother and brother. Kristoff watched them leave, and continued to fight the soldiers. With his elbow, he knocked one to the ground, and he hit his head on a table and blacked out. Hans lurked behind the second soldier, but Kristoff didn't want worry about him just then. Reluctantly––as he did not look upon murder and killing highly––he stuck his sword into the soldier's side, and he collapsed to the ground, blood dripping around the floor. Finally, Kristoff stood before Hans himself.

"Are you ready to give up?" Kristoff muttered. "Because you're as good as dead right now."

"We'll see about that."

Looking to the left, and then to the right, Hans took off for the door, which confused Kristoff for a moment. He even celebrated a victory.

"And he thought he was all-powerful!" Kristoff cried.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. Hans hadn't left because he was frightened, but to follow his family to the stronghold.

"Oh, no," he whispered, and ran out the door, his bloodstained sword still clutched in his giant hand.

XxX

"Come on, Sven! Faster!" Anna cried, gently urging the reindeer.

The three Bjorgmans were in Kristoff's ice sleigh, and racing for the stronghold at top speed. It was a place that was thought to be long gone, but one that still stood proudly as the day it was built. It was a place that would not only keep the royal family safe, but it was a sanctuary for the Queen herself: the Ice Palace on the North Mountain.

Heidi was shivering as a snowfall commenced. "Aunt Elsa must be trying to stall the soldiers as fast as she can with this storm."

Anna shook her head. "No," she whispered. "She's afraid of them. Her fear makes her powers lose control."

Sven hauled the sleigh faster, as the incline increased. It was a while before they finally made it, but there it was, more magnificent than ever, a brigade of snow soldiers guarding its entrance.

Anna stopped the sleigh right as Elsa's staircase came into view. "Come on, everyone."

"WHO ARE YOU." Commanded the largest snow soldier.

Anna smiled. "You know me, Marshmallow!" she cried loudly up to the giant creature. "It's me! Princess Anna of Arendelle! And these are my children! Heidi and Joseff! We are here for protection from HANS!"

The name of the King of the Southern Isles stirred the beast. "IS HE ATTACKING YOU?"

"Our kingdom, yes," Anna replied. "We came here to be protected from his army, for he seeks to assassinate us all!"

The beast seemed poised for action. "YOU MAY GO IN. QUEEN ELSA IS INSIDE, AND I ASSUME SHE WILL EXPECT YOU. I WILL DEFEAT ANYONE TRYING TO GET IN."

With another smile, Anna led her children up the staircase and into the palace. When she was about to go in, she turned around. "And Marshmallow!" she called back. "My husband might come, too. His name is Kristoff! Longer blond hair, brown eyes, really tall!" she stared at the giant soldier. "Well, tall for a human, anyway."

"I WILL AWAIT HIS ARRIVAL," the beast called back. "AND I SHALL DEFEND AGAINST KING HANS."

Anna nodded quickly, and dove inside the palace doors. The palace had been improved since it was built, for ice furniture was scattered throughout the palace, and it appeared as if new rooms had been added. Anna saw Elsa sitting at a windowsill, Olaf next to her. She seemed not to notice the company, and the snowman seemed as if he were trying to tell her about it.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's Anna and the kids! They're here to visit! WOW! The kids have gotten so HUGE! I remember when I was bigger than they were! Isn't it funny how humans grow so big, and I can't even grow! Well, I don't have bones... but I could still grow! Don't you think?"

Elsa was ignoring him, and she continuously stared out the window, a flurry of snowflakes surrounding her. "Oh, what have I done?" Elsa whispered. "First I flee the kingdom when they need me most, and now I've commenced another eternal winter. Oh, I am a monster."

Anna walked gently over to the windowsill. In a sort of echo-y voice, she whispered, "No, Elsa, you're not a monster. You're afraid. You're afraid for your sister and her family; afraid for your kingdom, and afraid for your life."

Elsa, obviously not bothering to turn around, just talked right back. "How can I stop being afraid? It is a part of me! A part of my nature! Everything I do seems to revolve around fear!"

"Think of Anna," her sister kept whispering. "Think of her smile, and her laugh. Or of the sacrifice, the one she made so you would not die. Remember, love will thaw. Love will thaw. Love will thaw. Love will thaw..."

Finally, Elsa turned around. At the sight of Anna, she jumped back and cried out. "Anna!" she yelped. "What are you doing here! I––I was just talking to my––my conscience, and it––"

Anna laughed. "Your conscience? More like your sister!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved her sister playfully. "You little... you little... booger!"

Anna looked back to her children, and the three of them burst out laughing. Eventually, Elsa couldn't take it and cracked up herself.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked once she recovered.

"Seeking protection in the Royal Stronghold. Hans got into the castle before Joseff and I could escape. Kristoff is still there... he's fighting off the soldiers so he can get here. At least I hope he can get here."

Elsa smiled gently. "Anna, don't worry about Kristoff. I know him... he _will _get here. Maybe he can't fight them off alone, but I made sure that there is an infantry to help him. Everything will work out."

Anna flopped onto an ice chair, and then squealed when she landed hard on her bottom. "Elsa!" she cried. "You really should get some cushions on these things! And maybe a heating source!"

Elsa chuckled. "You know the cold doesn't bother me,"

"Well, it bothers me!"

Elsa and the children laughed some more, and this time Anna joined in. When they had settled down once more, Elsa froze suddenly, her eyes filled with fear.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Someone's coming," she whispered. "Come on."

Looking quickly over her shoulder, Elsa walked briskly to a trapdoor in the floor of the castle, and opening it up, she motioned for the family.

"I've built a more secure stronghold," Elsa explained. "If it's Hans, there's no way he'll find you."

Anna nodded, slight fear in her eyes, which she tried to mask for her sister's sake. "Come on. Heidi, Joseff, you two get in first."

The children slipped through the trapdoor, sliding down a ladder one at a time. Anna hesitated, and looking at her sister, time itself seemed to freeze.

"I'll be fine," Elsa whispered. "Just go."

"But Elsa, what if––"

Smiling, Elsa put a hushing finger up to Anna's lips. "Shh," she interrupted. "You know I can fend for myself."

Finally, Anna reluctantly slipped down the trapdoor, and down the ladder. Inside, there was a long hallway. Heidi and Joseff stood a few feet ahead of Anna, and Joseff had what looked like a map in his hands.

"Mama," he said. "Elsa said this was a map to maneuver the maze. There's only one of these, so we'll be the only ones to get to the stronghold chamber... I've no idea how Papa will get here, but we'd best not worry over that."

It only took a small walk to get to the large stronghold chamber, and with the map, the trip was easy. When they arrived, the children easily settled into the comfortable room, which was a sort of miniature ice palace in itself. Anna, however, could not help but wonder what Elsa was facing above.

XxX

"Marshmallow, who is it?" Elsa called out to the door.

She was responded with her main guard's loud roaring––not in anger, but in pain––and the echoing of his cries as he fell down the mountainside, which had happened before, but it meant only one thing; whoever was trying to get in, they didn't come peacefully.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Open up!"

The voice was Hans'.

Elsa rooted to her place, and flurries of snow began to surround her.

_BANG BANG BANG!  
><em> "You better open, Elsa! Or else I'm coming in to attack with my army!"

_Oh, no,_ Elsa thought. _He'll find Anna and the children for sure. And then he'll kill all of us._

"I'm counting to three!"

_He's so childish. But he's serious. Oh, I wish Kristoff were here; he'd help all of us. I hope Anna and the children made it to the stronghold chamber. And I hope I made that maze confusing enough..._

"One..."

_Okay, when he comes in, I need to make sure I can have some snow army backup... and hopefully I can pin two of those soldiers at a time... I wonder how many he brought?_

"Two..."

_I'll have to assume the worst. I need to make an enormous backup just to supply for a brigade... let alone a fleet! This will be nearly impossible!_

"...Two and a half..."

_Now he's being ridiculous! Goodness gracious, I'll just freeze his heart!_

"Three!"

With that, Elsa waved the doors open, and Hans' soldiers flooded the room, stopping right before Elsa, seeming to shake with fear. Poised as a queen, she stood before the some three thousand men before her, and clasped her hands.

"Afternoon, gentlemen! What brings you to my oasis?"

Hans elbowed his way through the brigade, and leveled his sword at her. "You know what we want," he said. "To kill all of you and your family. Get her!"

The men charged, and Elsa threw up a sheet of ice in front of her. They ran straight into it, and several of them fell unconscious. Behind the wall, she created a snow beast, and ordered it to remove the rest of the soldiers. Though some fought back, all of them were taken from the palace. Only Hans and Elsa remained, and Elsa formed a thick snowflake in her hand.

"Do you honestly think a childish snowman can harm me?" Hans laughed.

Silently, Elsa shot an icicle, knocking Hans' sword from his hand. Several more icicles formed, pinning him on the left wall of the entrance. But she didn't kill him.

She didn't want to.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Trapped, Hans had no choice but answer. "I told your brother-in-law––the man you call Kristoff––I told him how my family pressured me into attempting to murder you and leaving Anna to die. All my brothers before me had taken kingdoms innumerable times, and all of them ended in success, not a single kingdom suspecting that their lives and village had been forcefully taken. I truly loved Anna, but I had to do it to please my parents. I had never thought that it would cause such a feud. But honestly, I'm glad it did.

"I wanted my happy ending. Even through taking the kingdom and doing away with you, I would still have my true love through Anna, and our lives would have been happy. But when the fear of rejection through my family overwhelmed me, I grew far from loving Anna. Things happened the way they did, and I must avenge my own happy ending. But to this day, I wish I would have changed things."

Elsa formed an icicle that headed straight for Hans' throat. "I refuse to believe such things!"

"Well, believe it," Hans croaked, the icicle blocking some of his air. "Because––"

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Elsa darted her head from Hans, and saw Kristoff peering through the semi-transparent walls, searching for his family. Elsa waved the door open, and Kristoff's mouth hung open at the sight before him.

"What is going on in here?!" he shouted.

Hans, barely able to speak, was in a hurry to get his life over with. "Queen Elsa..." he said. "Just... do it..."

Elsa pushed the icicle two more inches, and then waved it away. "Oh, Kristoff!" she cried, sinking to the ground.

Her brother-in-law knelt beside her, and hugged her gently. "Elsa, killing isn't the way to get things done. You know that."

"I'm too weak!"

"You're compassionate," Kristoff insisted. "That doesn't make you weak."

Hans piped up from his released corner. "_Love _is weakness."

Kristoff looked up just in time to see Hans thrust his sword for Elsa's heart.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Out of natural reaction and protectiveness for his queen and sister-in-law, he stepped in the way of the sword, its metal tip piercing into his side. Agonized with pain, he fell to the ground with a loud shout, and blood spilled and stained the clear floors.

Elsa gasped. "KRISTOFF!" she shouted. "_Noooooo!_"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What was that noise?" Anna asked, more to herself than to the children.

Joseff stood up, and stopped his mother's pacing. "Mama, please," he said in a gentle voice. "Everything is going to be all right!"

Anna shook her head. "Your father is still out there. What if Hans injured him? And Elsa! She could be dead right now! Oh, why did I leave her?"

Joseff forced a small laugh. "Don't worry about them. Right now, _we _need to pull together and keep our heads on! Come on!"

"You're right," Anna replied, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Just keep your cool."

Anna sat down, trying to calm herself, and then stood right back up, grabbing the map as she did. "I just have to go and help! Heidi, get me a sword."

"Wow..." Heidi gasped. "Who knew the royal stronghold had an armory?"

Anna ignored her, and took the sword from her daughter's hand. "If I don't come back in two hours, get out of here."

XxX

"Kristoff!" Elsa cried, and flipped the bleeding man onto his back.

Kristoff moaned in pain, clutching his side. "Ohhhhhhhh," he gasped. "Ohhhhh, it hurts."

Elsa nodded. "You just got stabbed with a sword. It's going to hurt."

"Elsa, I think I'm bleeding _inside..._"

"No!" Elsa said. "You'll be fine. Just lie still..."

Behind her, Hans cleaned Kristoff's blood from his sword. "You know," he said. "There's nothing more satisfying than wiping the blood of your nemesis and victim from your sword. It's almost like a victory in itself."

Elsa's hands began to freeze, little ice crystals forming on her fingertips. "You caused this!" she cried in rage. "You leave now before I kill you in your footsteps."

Hans smiled. "You said it yourself; you're too weak to kill me."

"That was before I had a _reason _to kill you."

"Oh, you had full reason to kill me _before _I stabbed him!" Hans replied. "After all, I attempted to murder you, I left your sister to die _and _led her into a false love, and_ now, _if you don't get him some help, I'll have murdered your brother... well, brother-in-law, anyway."

Now Elsa's whole hand had frozen over, and crystals adorned her feet. "Get... _OUT!_" she couldn't take it, and she shot a burst of icicles at Hans, pinning him to the ground.

She leaned close to his face, and he could feel her icy breath on his neck. "Let the last thing you ever hear be this: you will _never_ hurt my family without paying for it."

With that, Elsa created a giant icicle-sword, and she began to pierce his throat. Suddenly, there was a loud cry.

"Drop it! Drop the sword!"

It was Kristoff.

Elsa did as he asked, and looked at him with confusion. The words he said brought back all the pain; from her parents, from Hans, and from Anna.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

An icy tear dropped from Elsa's cheek, and she dropped her sword, which shattered into tiny pieces. The icicles pinning Hans to the floor receded into nothing. Hans clutched his throat, and looked at the blood on his hand. Fearful, he ran for the exit, where Elsa immediately blocked off with a wall of ice.

"I may not have killed you," Elsa stated firmly, and created an ice cell for Hans. "But I'm not letting you escape."

Kristoff wearily tried to stand, but then collapsed again. "Anna! Anna!"

Elsa darted her eyes from Hans for the second time, and this time, she saw her sister, coming up from the trapdoor. She ran over to her sister, and embraced her.

"Anna! What are you doing here?"

Anna was out of breath. "I had to find out if you were––oh my goodness!"

Horrified by the sight of her bleeding husband, Anna ran to his side wildly, and embraced him, though it covered her own dress with blood.

"Anna," Kristoff whispered, and tears fell down his face.

Anna was crying, as well. "Oh, what happened to you? I thought you to be dead!"

"I––ohhhhhhhh," Kristoff began, and fell to the ground, grasping his side. "Oh, Anna, I'm not sure if I'll survive this."

"You will!" Anna sobbed. "I can't let you die!"

Elsa knelt beside Anna. "Anna––"

She wrenched away. "Leave me alone!" she cried. "You don't understand this!"

"Yes, I do."

Anna stopped, and turned around.

"How do you think it felt to have thought you killed your own sister?"

She had a point.

"Don't you think I felt as much pain as you do? Even more so!"

Still angered and broken, Anna bitterly faced her sister. "Well, it feels even worse to think you could have done something! I could have been here; taken the blow instead! But no, I was locked up in a stronghold! Waiting for it all to pass over!"

"Stop fighting!"

Anna looked down, and there was Kristoff, on his knees, the only thing between the sisters. "Listen, I took the blow for Elsa!" he shouted. "Hans was trying to kill _her, _not me." He looked to Anna. "But I knew that unless I at least did something to stop it, you would have been so broken down. And I couldn't bear to see you in that kind of pain. I couldn't let you lose the only family you had left."

Anna stared into his eyes, and blinked back tears. "You did that... for me?"

"Anna, you know I would do anything for you."

Kristoff smiled, and he stared into Anna's eyes. He wanted to tell her he loved her, and he wanted to pull her into his arms and embrace her. But suddenly, a pain he couldn't describe overwhelmed him, and he collapsed to the floor, knocking himself out as his head hit the hard, icy floor.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed, and ran to the aid of her husband. Elsa followed, and the two knelt before the burly man, unsure of what to do.

"Can you heal him with your magic?" Anna begged.

"I create blizzards!" Elsa cried back. "I can't heal people!"

Anna shook Kristoff desperately and called his name. "Come back to me, Kristoff!"

In response, Kristoff merely mumbled and tried to regain consciousness.

"Honey, please speak to me!"

Silence.

Anna looked to her sister fearfully. "Oh, Elsa, what should I do?"

"What about his family?

"The... the rock trolls?"

Elsa nodded. "They might be the only people who can save him."

XxX

"Heidi, it's almost been an hour!" Joseff said, pacing the room, acting similar to his mother and aunt.

Heidi sat at an ice chair, and folded her arms. "Mama said not to leave until she was gone longer than _two _hours," she shot back. "She _will _return."

Joseff grabbed a crossbow and a quiver of arrows. "I don't care," he muttered. "I'm going to help."

"With what map? Mama took it with her when she left!"

Her big brother shrugged, this time looking like his father. "I'll find a way," he said. "I always do."

XxX

Sven pulled the sleigh as hard and as fast as he could, and Elsa helped by propelling the back of the sleigh with her magic, causing sheets of ice to form behind them. Anna guided Sven and the sleigh to the Valley of the Living Rock, which was only a short journey from the stronghold. When they arrived, Anna quickly pulled her husband off the sleigh, letting him gently collapse on the soft earth in the valley.

"Granpabbie?!" Anna screamed. "Granpabbie, where are you?!"

One of the larger stones rolled towards them, and out popped Pabbie, and at the sight of Kristoff's wound, he gasped.

"Bulda will not be pleased," he murmured, and then called out to his adoptive grandson. "Kristoff? Kristoff, can you hear me?"

Anna seemed devastated. "Oh, Pabbie," she murmured. "Hans stabbed him! He was protecting Elsa. Is he going to die?"

Pabbie chuckled. "If I were an ordinary grandparent, yes," he said. "But lucky for you, I'm not."

To the amazement of Elsa, Pabbie placed his rocky hand on Kristoff's side, right where the bleeding was, and healed the wound immediately. Pabbie looked up, and laughed at Elsa's shocked face.

"I healed your sister," he said. "How is he any different?"

Elsa smiled. "Terribly sorry. That memory has since slipped from my mind, and you do always impress."

Pabbie bowed slightly, and Kristoff awoke, to see his wife's face. "Anna," he murmured.

Anna pulled him into a hug. "Kristoff! Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

The two shared a gentle kiss. "You'll never get rid of me," Kristoff whispered with a grin. "I'm here to stay."

Kristoff turned to see Pabbie. "So that's how I'm still here," he said, and shook Pabbie's hand. "Thank you, Granpabbie,"

"My pleasure."

Elsa cleared her throat. "I... hate to break up the reunion, but we've still got a problem."

Kristoff seemed so unaware of everything. "What's that?"

"Hans."

XxX

_Was it left? No, I think it was right... but it could also be straight..._

Joseff hated to admit it, but he was lost. He also hated to admit his little sister was right; he should have stayed in the chamber until help came. But at the same time, he couldn't just stay behind as his parents and aunt fought a battle they surely couldn't win. Not by themselves, anyway. Ah, but who was he to be the one who'd defeat Hans. He was better at sword fighting than his father, but not half as skilled as his mother, and, sadly for him, his sister. The more he thought about it, the less qualified he was to help defeat Hans.

_I hope Elsa didn't booby trap this maze, _he suddenly thought. _It would be a shame to die in my own stronghold._

Suddenly, confirming his fears, he heard a click as he stepped forward. Out of reaction, he dove to the floor, just in time to avoid an arrow whizzing over his head.

_Yes, _he thought. _Definitely booby-trapped._

XxX

"You guys need to stay here. This is something I need to take care of by myself."

Anna was insistent. "Kristoff, no! If Hans stabs you again, I'm not rushing back to Pabbie to heal you again! I'm coming!"

"Anna, don't be silly," Elsa laughed. "This is _my _palace, and I know how to keep Hans trapped with my powers. Kristoff, you stay here. I'll take care of Hans."

Kristoff finally called for silence. "Listen," he said. "I don't get too many opportunities to be heroic. I know I don't fit into this whole royal family thing, but I need to protect my family. Alone."

Anna couldn't argue with him, and neither could Elsa. Kristoff walked up Elsa's ice staircase, a sword in his hand. Cautiously, he pushed open the castle door, and anticipated Hans to attack immediately. However, Elsa truly did have him pinned in his cell of ice. When Kristoff looked to him, he was trying to saw through the thick, icy bars with a shard of ice. Slowly and carefully, Kristoff walked up to the cell, clutching his sword tighter than ever.

"Hello, Hans," he muttered.

"Hello, Kristoff," Hans replied in the same manner.

"A little while back, you threatened my family," Kristoff began. "Before we even became one, you were insistent on torturing _us._ It wasn't enough you attempted to assassinate both Queen Elsa and my daughter. You had to kill _all _of us. And make _sure _we were dead."

"Get to the point," Hans cut in.

"The point is, I'm going to do what you would do in this situation. If you were me, and I was the one in that prison, what would you do?"

"You know exactly what I'd do."

"Kill me," Kristoff replied. "That's what you'd do. So there's your fate right there. I am _going _to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Oh please," Hans laughed. "You couldn't kill me the first time, and you couldn't even kill my wife. What makes you think you can do it now?"

"The fact that I'm guilt-free about this," Kristoff said. "The fact that everything in my conscience tells me to just kill you now, and I will never have to worry about my family's safety."

Hans seemed quite calm. "Maybe now you won't feel guilty now, but for the rest of your days, you will have wished you never even met Anna. You will forever feel guilty for falling in love with her; for ruining my happy ending!"

"Villains don't get happy endings."

"Well, maybe I wasn't the villain!"

There was an icy silence, in which Kristoff only gripped the sword tighter.

"Maybe _you_ were the villain. _You_ were the one who viciously ripped my love from me."

Kristoff was infuriated. "I didn't try to kill her!" he growled. "You let her go! You gave her up! You, of _all _people, know how willing I was to give her up. To let her be saved by you! Because I _loved _her. You, Hans, have no idea what love is."

Hans finally threw his hands up. "Then kill me," he said. "Get it over with now."

"With pleasure."

XxX

Joseff watched the arrows fly overhead, and suddenly realized that he lay over a small slit in the ground. Rolling away just in time to avoid a sharp spike jump out of the ground, Joseff certainly wished he had stayed behind. He crawled on all fours, often jumping out of the way to avoid more spikes, and finally escaped the long hallway of death. Turning a corner, he had a feeling that something else would surely catch him by surprise, when he saw an open door. Outside the door, he saw the same canyon that held the staircase entry anchored, and he ran furiously to it.

Peering toward the staircase, he saw the small forms of his mother and aunt, and called to them. They didn't move, and Joseff looked to find a way to get to the staircase, which was a good ten feet away from the exit at which he was standing at. Suddenly, there was the sound of ice scraping, and Joseff saw a giant ice wall moving swiftly toward him, looking to push him off the edge of the canyon.

"Mama! Elsa!" he called louder, but they still remained in their positions.

If he couldn't get their attention soon, he was done for.

XxX

Anna flopped onto the stairs, and Elsa sat beside her. Anna felt as if she could hear her family's desperate cries, but she figured it was in her head. But the noise persisted, and she finally turned to her sister.

"Elsa, do you hear that? It sounds almost like... someone calling."

Elsa strained her hearing, but nodded. "Yes, it almost sounds like... like your son!"

"That's impossible," Anna replied. "He's in the chamber with Heidi."

Elsa's pale face whitened further, and she pointed to a small opening near the castle. "Are you sure?"

Anna saw exactly what Elsa did; Joseff's deep green uniform, and his hands waving back and forth. "Elsa, he must have tried to escape the chamber without the map!"

"Oh, Anna! I put in some defense systems so intruders would not survive! He must be getting pushed off the canyon!"

XxX

"Come on," Joseff murmured, then screamed, "ELSA! MOTHER!"

He looked back, and saw the ice wall closing in. Sighing, he knew he had little time left to do something. In a panic, he took two of his arrows from his quiver, and charged at the swiftly moving ice wall, letting the arrows stick into the ice. He took two more, and stuck them into the ice, as well. Gripping the four arrows––two in each hand––Joseff let the ice wall slide all the way, and it stopped as soon as it enveloped the edge of the doorway. Sighing with a sort of relief, Joseff pulled another arrow from his quiver, attempting to make a bridge of his own to get to the castle, when suddenly the ice wall started moving again, this time, beginning to fall into the canyon.

"Great," Joseff murmured.

XxX

Anna's eyes grew wild. "Elsa, do something!"

"I'm trying!"

Elsa shook with fear, and the stairs beneath her began to freeze even more. She watched as her nephew hung from the giant ice wall, holding on to just a few arrows, and cringed when it continued moving toward the dark abyss.

"Elsa!"

Taking a deep breath, Elsa stretched her arms out, and created a giant snow blast, which lifted Joseff from the falling wall, and brought him to the safety of the staircase.

Anna embraced him tightly. "Joseff, I thought I told you to stay in the chamber!"

Out of breath, Joseff grinned. "I couldn't just stay behind and let you all die!"

"You sound just like your father."

XxX

Hans smirked. "You're really going to do it, aren't you?"

"Oh yes," Kristoff replied. "And I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."

The youngest Westerguard rolled his eyes. "Then why are you avoiding it?"

Kristoff held his sword up, and tightened his grip on the handle, though his arm quivered. Hans just stared at him, confident of his survival all of a sudden. Though he tried to remain firm about what he was doing, he knew Hans was right. There was no way he could kill someone.

_You killed that one soldier at the castle,_ he tried to tell himself. _It's the same thing... only more satisfying. _

Kristoff leveled his sword toward Hans once more. "Hans, you've caused me and my family more trouble than I'd like to think about right now. You conned my wife into thinking you loved her, you tried to assassinate my sister-in-law _and _my daughter, and you've tried to take our kingdom _twice_! As much as I want to give you another chance––partially because I feel like I _can't _kill you and partially because I really want you to change––I won't. And simply because I know you won't change. Ever.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

_I can't do this, _Kristoff thought.

XxX

"What's Papa doing in there?" Joseff asked.

Anna sighed. "Taking care of things," she replied. "Hans stabbed your father, honey, and we had to take him to Granpabbie. When he healed him, your father... wanted to talk to Hans, I suppose."

"Oh, he wants to do more than that," Joseff said. "He's going to kill him!"

Anna nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid he might."

Joseff shrugged. "Serves him right,"

"I wonder if he's already done it?" Elsa wondered aloud.

Anna smiled softly. "If I know Kristoff, he's either not going to do it, or he'll struggle with it."

XxX

"Just admit it, Bjorgman!" Hans yelled as Kristoff paced the floors of the ice castle. "You're too weak! You were too weak all along! When you met Anna, when you couldn't admit you loved her, all of it! You can't even protect your own family! If you can't handle me, then you're all going to _die_!"

This outburst of Hans' pushed Kristoff over the limit. He charged toward the king, and pulled the collar of his uniform up to his face with his free hand. Glaring deep into Hans' green eyes, Kristoff spat out the ugliest words he ever had said to the man.

"Don't you tell me how to protect my family," he muttered. "Because you couldn't even protect yours."

Finally gaining his strength, Kristoff held his sword up, and stabbed it deep into Hans' side, near his chest. Hans cried out in pain, and crumpled to the ground, his shout still echoing through the castle. Kristoff yanked the sword out, and wiped the blood on his hands, and held it up to the king's quickly closing eyes.

"You know," he said, copying the words he had heard Hans say when he stabbed him. "There's nothing more satisfying than wiping the blood of your nemesis and victim from your sword. It's almost like a victory in itself."

Thrashing in pain, Hans was barely able to speak. But was he said cut almost as deeply as the wound Kristoff had given him. What he said confirmed all the fears he had had since he had encountered Hans.

"See? You're... just... like... me...!"

Kristoff tried to defend himself. "I will _never _be like you!"

"You're... a... killer... too...! You're just... as... bad... as I... will... ever... be..."

Hans fell back onto the icy floor, hitting his head hard, and knocking himself out. And from what Kristoff knew, he would never wake up. Devastated with his actions, he collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

XxX

"What was that sound?" Anna worried.

Joseff shook his head. "It was either our victory, or our defeat."

"I can't lose your father again!"

Elsa and Joseff tried to stop her, but she pushed through the doors of the castle, and horrified, she saw both her husband _and _Hans on the ground, neither moving.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, and ran to his side, sliding on the ice.

Anna knelt beside the tall, stocky man, and she surprisingly heard him sobbing. Her forehead wrinkled with gentle concern, and she threw her arms around him. Still crying, Kristoff embraced his wife tightly, and like a child, he sobbed on her shoulder,

"Oh, Kristoff, what happened?" she whispered.

Kristoff stopped his tears long enough to speak. "I––I did it. I killed Hans." he whispered back.

"And why is that a bad thing? You saved us all!"

"I swore it would never happened, and it did."

Anna smiled softly. "Oh, come on. What?"

"I stooped to his level, Anna. I'm just as coldhearted as he is. He said so himself, and he's right."

Anna stood up sharply, and helped Kristoff up. "Since when has _Hans _ever been right? Sweetheart, you protected us all from a murderous man who tried to rip our family to pieces. You didn't _want _to kill him. And that's the important thing! Kind of... like soldiers at war. They kill countless people, but it's all for the protection of their country; they don't seek murder."

"I never liked soldiers," Kristoff muttered.

She just laughed and hugged him. "Kristoff, this is why I love you."

"Because I'm weak? Or because I'm coldhearted."

Anna grabbed both his hands, and squeezed them tightly. "Because you're gentle. Because even though you're this _huge_ thickset guy who everyone's afraid of... you don't want to hurt them. Do you remember when Joseff, and then Heidi started walking?"

Kristoff laughed, and let go of one of Anna's hands to rub the back of his neck, as he often did. "Oh, don't I ever."

Anna smiled. "You covered the entire nursery with some sort of padding! And you would have covered the whole palace... but Elsa would have killed you! But that's beside the point. If you really had a cold, murderous heart, would you have done that?"

Kristoff sighed, and nodded. "You're right," he said. "I wouldn't."

"You'd be like, 'Ah, let them suffer! They'll learn!'"

He couldn't help laugh at Anna's impression of him, and hugged her tightly once more. "You're right, you're right. Now come on. Let's get out of here."

Anna peered at Hans' body. "Um... what about _him_?"

"Ah... I'll let Her Majesty decide _that_."

Anna pointed to the corner of the stronghold chamber. "Come now, let's get Heidi in the chamber before she tries to take off like Joseff did."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Only a day or so later, Hans' body had been shipped to the Southern Isles, along with the Bjorgmans and Elsa. The queen had decided that it would be best to have the funeral at Hans' castle, and that they attend. Kristoff had objected, for he thought the citizens would seek his head for killing Hans, but Elsa insisted that they would understand.

Though Anna had eased his fears about killing the man, Kristoff couldn't deny his guilt that still rested upon his shoulders. All he could think was of Hans' goal in killing him and his children; his _happy ending. _He often wondered, especially since these endeavors, why the villains never got their happy endings. Why did they always have to suffer the consequences, usually death, for their actions?

"You know, I've always wondered that," Elsa said on the matter, for going to Anna for help killed Kristoff inside. "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to ease my guilt," he replied. "My extreme guilt."

"What, for killing Hans?"

Kristoff nodded, and flopped onto a wooden bench below the deck of the ship.

Elsa smiled, and sat beside Kristoff. "You know, how would you like expressing these feelings to the people of the Southern Isles at the wake or burial? I'm sure it would ease both Catherine's and the people's concerns about you."

"I already told Anna I got over that... that's why I came to you."

"I know, but at least do it for the people. If you're worried about them wanting to kill you back, I'm sure they would be more cordial about his death."

"I suppose."

"You know, I never _tried _to be Hans' enemy," Kristoff began, the coffin of the king lowering into the ground. "It just often happened that way. Throughout our relationship, I continually tried to pardon Hans for his actions, but he just didn't quite take a liking to me. And rightfully so, because as he often said, I took away his happy ending. I ended up marrying the woman he had once loved, but gave up, and I raised the children he had always wanted. And now... I've killed him. To be honest with you all, Hans had told me, before I killed him, that I was weak. He told me throughout our final conversation, and our relationship, for that matter, that I didn't have it in me to kill someone.

"And it might seem to you that I only killed Hans to prove it to him that I _did _have it in me, because that's one of the things I thought. I also felt like a cruel, murderous beast. People had called a beast as long as I could remember. And with this––this murder pinned to me, I felt like everyone was right. Finally, something Hans said to me before he died has stuck with me, and it will forever be in my mind. He said that I was just as bad as him, and that I stooped to his level by killing him, and I have believed that ever since. I have thought that I am just as cold as he was to me. But, as many people have told me, the last thing on my mind that day was murder. It was protection. Because you all would defend your families, even if it meant killing someone. And so even if you citizens here in the Southern Isles want my head for killing your king, let my final plea with you be this; wouldn't you have done what I did in my situation? I am truly sorry for this awful loss."

After his speech, Kristoff relinquished his strength, and crouched to his knees for the rest of the burial ceremony. He was the first to place his dark red rose onto Hans' casket, and the first to leave. No one spoke to him after the burial, and no one bothered him on the ship home as he stayed below deck. Ever since that day, Kristoff seemed different to the royal family. And it wasn't until the Christmas of that year when things truly changed.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Papa?" Heidi asked, sitting next to her father at the Christmas tree. "You've been like this since the burial. What happened?"

Kristoff was silent for only a moment. With a sigh, he said, "Honey, even though everyone tells me I'm not at fault for manslaughter, even though you've all tried to make me feel better, nothing will change. I've tried to get over it, but... Hans' words are just stuck in my head."

Anna came over. "Kristoff, honey, please tell me you're still not sulking."

"Yes, darling, I am," Kristoff replied. "And nothing you can do will change it."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Anna motioned for Heidi to leave, and she sat next to Kristoff. "I think this news _will _change everything."

Kristoff couldn't help but crack a smirk. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I'm... I'm going to have a baby."

Kristoff looked ready to pass out, as he had for the announcements of Joseff and Heidi. "You're _what_?"

"I know the kids are all grown up, and we're a little older... but the doctor announced it about two weeks ago, and I haven't worked up the courage to tell you."

All thoughts of Hans left the prince's mind, and he twirled his wife around. "Oh, Anna, we're going to have another baby! This is amazing! Oh, I love you!"

Anna kissed her husband, and smiled. "Let me guess... that helped your sulking a bit?"

"Definitely."

She rolled her eyes and laid back onto his chest. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"It's just who I am, I guess. But you love me for it."

"Definitely," Anna grinned. "Now... about this baby. How are we going to do this _again_?"

Kristoff smiled, and hugged Anna. "The same way we do everything. Together."

**And yet another fic completed! WHO IS HAPPY TO SEE HANS GOOOOOO XDXD Srsly tho, that talk between Kristoff and Hans and the end was intense. I wanted that last sentence Kristoff said to Hans to be something that would really tick Hans off. If you guys don't remember, Hans felt like he neglected his family when he was in Weselton (or Weaseltown :D) while they were dying of a plague. So Kristoff saying "Because you couldn't even protect yours" was something I thought would really stick with Hans as he died.**

**REVIEW! PLEEEEASE!**

**And stay tuned for the triquel (yes. that's a thing.) of this series, called "Return of the Weasel" (dat title tho xD), in which the Duke of Weselton rises up against the Royal Family of Arendelle for Kristoff's killing Hans. Anna gives birth to the third Bjorgman (named Hans DX I know, I know, but I just felt like Hans could never really be gone), and Joseff finds true love (AHHH 3 ^_^) and tries to elope with a palace gardener, and betraying his family and kingdom in the process. **

**So much good stuff!**


End file.
